Pokemon:Shades of Grey
by Solvash
Summary: Solvash, a trainer of an small unknown town, has already finished the Pokemon League Challenge. What else is there left to do? Why, save his country of course! Watch as he, his Lucario Ciara , his pokemon, and his friends fight the evil within.
1. Prologue

Hello, again people! This here is going to be my Pokémon fan-fiction called Shades of Gray! Yeah, you heard me, it's about pokémon. Don't like pokémon? Well, you can shove it! If you do like it, read all you want!

Anyways, this is just the prologue. Oh, and sorry about the cheesy title, I just thought it fit. The actually story will begin a year later, when Solvash has beaten the 8 gym leaders. LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

Characters and Story © Me!  
Pokémon © Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Prologue: Venture Forth, Young One!

Solvash hurriedly packed food, water, and any other essentials he needed on his journey into his backpack. He stuffed the last piece in and zipped the bag closed. He quickly clipped on his sleeping bag onto the bottom before hefting it onto one shoulder.

"Alright! I'm ready!" He pumped his arms in excitement. He couldn't believe he was finally starting his pokémon journey! He had been waiting for years just for this very moment! He opened his room's door in a rush and slammed it closed as he left…before re-opening it and grabbing the small silver pokéball from atop his nightstand.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this!" He looked at the small thing and juggled it in his hand for a second. It was a custom-made pokéball to celebrate him getting his first pokémon. It was colored silver all around, with the band that connected the two halves colored a dark blue, and for a personal touch, it had his town's symbol just above the activator button. He clenched the ball in his hand as he thought back to when he received it. He couldn't remember much, after all, he was only one year old at the time, but he could remember this immense feeling of awe, excitement, and happiness.

Now, he was fifteen years old. Normally, a child was supposed to start his journey at ten, but his parents were really concerned that he wasn't ready, so they had held him back for several years. Solvash just shrugged as he snapped back to reality and clipped the pokéball to his belt.

"Now…where was I…? Oh, yes!" Solvash swung his room's door wide open and slammed it closed twice as hard as the first time. He had regained his excitement from before and practically leapt down the stairs. As he reached the foot of the steps he unexpectedly collided with something, his backpack slipping off his shoulder as he fell.

Solvash clutched his reeling head while trying to sit up. "Ugh…What did I hit?" He shook his head to try and clear his mind, before looking at whatever he had hit.

"Oh…Ciara, it's you!" Solvash chimed happily, completely forgetting the pain. The Lucario stared at her trainer coldly with arms crossed and snorted in response. She wasn't even fazed by the surprise collision, being part steel type was useful even outside of battle.

Ciara was Solvash's first pokémon, the silver pokéball's owner. She was also Solvash's first and most treasured friend. "Ciara," Solvash sang her name in a happy tone, "do you know what today is~?"

Ciara gave another snort in response. "We begin our journey today." She answered bluntly. She had been taught how to speak, read, and write (though it hard to write without thumbs) by her parents.

Solvash smiled at her, he loved how her voice was so smooth and certain, albeit a bit cold. "You're always so stiff, you need to learn how to loosen up and learn to take things a little less seriously. Then again, you are part steel…" Solvash's voice faded as he took notice of his Lucario's deadly glare. He could a feel a bead of sweat roll down his head.

Ciara clenched her paws threateningly, before wandering off. Solvash watched her go for a second before releasing his held breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the pokémon and she's the trainer…" He whimpered to himself.

"Soooolvash!" A voice echoed throughout the large house. Solvash could recognize it as his mother's. "Solvash! You better get going! If you don't leave now you may not make it to Jubilife in time!" His mom called.

Solvash looked at his watch and jumped after realizing the time. "Aw, jeez!" He hurriedly bent over and picked up his fallen backpack and tossed it onto his back. He ran across his house's large living room, almost bumping into a couch in the process, and dashed through the open door of his house.

Ciara rolled her eyes as she watched her trainer run down the sidewalk before closing the door she had held open for him. She stretched her legs for a minute, crouching low to extend them, before hopping up into the trees bordering the sidewalk. She leapt from branch to branch, easily catching up to her trainer. She pushed off of the last tree branch, landed next Solvash, and began to run alongside him, all in one smooth motion.

After passing through his neighborhood, the town square, and the smaller houses at the outskirts of town, they had finally reached the edge of their hometown. Which only took about 15 minutes, the town was pretty small. Solvash put the brakes on and screeched to a halt in front of standalone building which marked the official end of the city.

Solvash stared at the open road; the building next to him was the farthest he had ever dared to go. "Well Ciara, it looks like we won't be seeing this place for a while. Are you ready? We could always go back."

Ciara blinked, "What? You want to go back? We were just allowed to leave!" She couldn't understand why Solvash was being so sentimental. They had lived in the small town for their whole lives and now that they had finally been allowed to leave he wanted to go back? She just wanted to get the heck out of there!

Solvash laughed silently to himself,_ "She still can't understand another person's feelings all that well. She needs to learn to be more sensitive…"_ Solvash coughed to cover his laugh and looked at Ciara. "Let's go!" Solvash took one last look at the town he had lived in all his life before turning back towards the dirt road ahead of him. "So long, Aurelia! When we come back I'll be a pokémon master!"

Solvash ran down the road at full blast, eager to start his journey, until he heard his Lucario's voice. "Solvash? Jubilife is that way." Ciara pointed to the left of the fork road, the one he had turned right on.

"Um…right! I knew that!" He said as he ran down the correct path Ciara following behind him. She shook her head tiredly and sighed. _"This is going to be a loooong journey."_


	2. Chapter 1: Gee, The Years go by Fast

Here it is! Chapter 1! This is an introductory chapter to let you guys meet the main characters of the story. I'm sorry about the heavy explanations in here. I'm sorta using this Fan-Fiction as a way to experiment different ways to write. And truthfully I feel like I went overboard on descriptions and went off on random tangents. (Especially when I was talking about evolutionary stones.) I'm not too happy with how I described the Genetrix pokemon. Oh well. Oh, and about the title. I've noticed I'm really bad at making good titles. So I just put down what ever popped into my mind first and put it down without caring much. So, yeah...

This story is also my excuse to tell everyone my theories on the mysteries of pokemon. Like how a wooper can use ice punch without any arms. Or like how a zubat can use mean look without any eyes. Or how pokemon never bleed or take severe wounds from devastating slashing attacks and energy blasts.

And yes, these are actual pokémon I own. Except they're not pokémon I use on my main team. They're just (some) of my favorites. Except for Ciara, she's only in my mind.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Gee, the Years Go By Fast

A figure stood in the shadow of a small building. By its shape, it was easy to tell that it was male. He was shouldering a very tattered and worn backpack. The figure looked up at the building and took off his shredded cap, scratching his head. "Well Ciara, looks like we finally made it!" Solvash stepped out of the shade and into the light. He pulled back on his cap and slid it around so the bill was backwards.

"Yes, and it looks like nothing has changed!" Ciara yelled from the rooftop of the house. She jumped down and landed before her trainer. She slowly stood. Solvash admired her new form.

Ciara had managed to evolve a second time. She was now at least a foot taller than a Lucario. Her legs had inverted in color, the blue parts were now black and the black parts were now blue. The black of her legs seemed more like shorts than fur; they blew in the wind like cloth. Moving up her body, her yellow chest area had extended past her hips, it now looked more like a loose shirt. It curved down and out in an upside-down V shape with pointed "bangs" of fur framing the edge, which left a small patch of blue near her belly-button. The "shirt" now had shoulder pads, extending out and curving around her shoulders colored with a black trim. There was also the obvious addition of more human-like breasts, though they were covered well with fur. Her paws were different as well. Her arms were still blue with black paws. The fur on her paws extended out loosely, framing them with smooth pointed fur. Her hand spikes had changed as well, they now curved back up her arm slightly giving it a sickle shape. It almost made it look like she was wearing gloves. And last, but not least, was her face. The evolution had given her another set of dreadlocks, but they now curved around and framed her face ending in pointed spikes. Her face was smoother, much kinder, and not as stiff as a normal Lucario.

They had found out in their journey that Lucario had 3 forms they had never heard of before. The first was called Vongola, the bodyguard pokémon, which was another evolution for Riolus. The next was called Vinco, the aura knight pokémon, a third evolution for Lucarios and Vongolas. The last was called Genetrix, the nurturing pokémon, another third evolution. Ciara had evolved into a Genetrix. Both Solvash and Ciara were surprised when Ciara had evolved. They suspected it had something to do with the oval stone they had found in the Oreburgh Coal Mine. Solvash had found it in the dirt and culm, and had given it to Ciara as a gift. When she leveled up during their gym battle she had evolved into a Genetrix. She now wore the oval stone on a chain around her neck. It was like a good luck charm.

Ciara blushed as she noticed Solvash staring at her. "W-what? Stop staring at me like that."

Solvash shrugged non-chalantly and said, "Sorry, I just still can't believe you had other evolutions. I wonder why we've never heard of them before. I mean, our whole town is full of Lucarios and their partners."

Ciara looked up in thought, "I believe it would have to be related to the fact that most our people never leave the village. We were of the few that were allowed to leave."

"Alright, enough wondering about that. We're finally home and I can't wait to see my parents' faces when we tell them all about our adventures!" Solvash ran past his poké-partner and waved at her to hurry up.

Ciara rolled her eyes and smiled before running after her trainer. She caught up quickly and happily ran alongside her partner. Solvash waved to people he recognized, he laughed when he saw their reactions. Most them waved back without much of a reaction before doing a double-take as they realized who it was.

And before they knew it, both them were standing in front of their home. Solvash stopped and let the sound of his breathing fill the air before kicking the door wide! "I'M HOME!" He jumped inside and yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed across the big house for a few seconds before Solvash heard an excited squeal. His mother ran from the entrance of the kitchen and ran toward her son.

"Sol! You're home! I can't believe you beat the Elite Four! I saw you on T.V.! You, Ciara, and your pokémon were amazing! Just wait until your father comes home, he'll be so proud. We have so much to talk about!" Solvash's mother continued to talk excitedly as she led the duo into the dining room next to the kitchen.

Ciara smiled awkwardly at Solvash's mother's usual attitude. Sometimes she was even more hyper than Solvash. Ciara took the seat Solvash offered her in front of the dining table. Solvash took the seat next to her, and his mother took the seat across from the two.

A tall Lucario appeared from the kitchen door holding a tray of tea and snacks. He set the cups, kettle, and bowl of cookies on the table. He took the kettle and poured tea into each cup before standing against the nearby wall with the tray at his side.

Solvash's mother giggled before saying, "Thank you, Deimo, but you should sit down with us." She patted the chair next to her invitingly.

The Lucario took a pained expression. "B-but, mistress-" Solvash's mother made a devilish smile and glared at her Lucario. "Um…yes, Sarah." He grudgingly took a seat next to his trainer and sighed.

Sarah patted her Lucario's head lovingly. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Deimo just looked at her pitifully, "But, mis-Sarah, it's not proper for a pokémon to be treated this way. I should be as a servant to you."

Sarah hooked her fingers inside Deimo's mouth and pulled, stretching his mouth wide. "We are partners! Not servant and master! You still don't get it after all this time!?"

Sarah stretched and tugged at Deimo's mouth causing him to squirm. "Daugh…Ruag roo frooing!"

Solvash covered his mouth, snickering at Deimo's torture. "Um…Mom?" He said in between his laughter. "I think that's enough. Didn't you want to talk?"

Sarah turned around, her expression said it all. She had totally forgotten that Solvash and Ciara were still there. She unhooked her Lucario, letting him slump into his chair, and scratched her head embarrassedly. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. We're sorry right, Deimo?"

Deimo sat in his chair rubbing his face tenderly while whining. "A-auuu…"

Sarah sweated in her chair. "Um…anyways, tell us all about your adventure. Why don't you start with how Ciara had managed to evolve?" Sarah then took a sip of her tea, trying to recover her dignity.

During all this Ciara had been quietly sipping from her tea cup, but now she saw her chance to get into the conversation. "Oh!" She set down her tea cup carefully; it was hard to hold things with no thumbs. "We think it has something to do with this." Ciara pointed to the stone on her necklace.

Sarah bent over the table and look at the stone, disbelief on her face. "Hmm…it's just a rock. No matter how hard I look," she turned the Oval Stone in hands, "it just looks like an ordinary rock."

Deimo jumped into the conversation having recovered from his little episode with his trainer. "Mistress-!" A glare from Sarah stopped him short. "Sarah, that's an Oval Stone. It is used to help Happiny evolve into Chansey."

Sarah 'hmm'ed in thought. "What…? That still doesn't make sense, even if it works for Happiny how would it work for Lucarios? How does a rock make a pokémon evolve?!?" Solvash's mother ruffled her hair in frustration.

Solvash laughed openly at his mother's antics. "Believe it or not, Mom, but this is actually very common. Hold on a second…" Solvash turned around and rummaged through his backpack which was sitting on the floor. "Here!" He said pulling out several different stones and laying them down on the table one at a time. As he placed each one down he listed their names. "Water stone…Fire stone…Thunder stone…Leaf stone… Sun stone…Moon stone…Shiny stone…Dawn stone…and lastly, Dusk stone." Solvash placed the last stone on the table.

"You forgot one." Ciara said. She took off her necklace and put the Oval stone on the table beside the others.

Solvash nodded. "Right. Anyways, these stones are used to help pokémon evolve. As far as scientists can figure, they contain an energy that gives some pokémon the power to evolve. And not just any kind of energy, they each have a certain kind of energy. A fire stone contains fire-type energy, so only fire-type pokémon react to it."

Sarah nodded absently as she inspected each stone. They were all so interesting. The fire stone was made of an orange crystal that contained a blazing fire inside it, Sarah could practically feel the heat coming off of it. The water stone was made of a deep blue crystal and it seemed as if water had somehow gotten trapped inside. Bubbles formed as she jiggled the rock in her hands. The thunder stone was made of green crystal and inside was a bolt of lightning erratically zigzagging in the stone. And yet, none of the stones appeared to be hollow. "Wow…pretty." Sarah marveled.

Deimo had picked up the oval stone and was holding it in between his paws. "So, if I use this stone, I can become stronger?" Deimo closed his eyes and focused on the stone while holding it above his head. He gave a long groan of effort. "HRRRNGH!"

Ciara snatched the stone from his hands. "Hey! Don't break it!" She said angrily as she put the necklace back on. "It won't work for you anyway, it only works for females."

Sarah laughed at Deimo's dejected expression. "Aw, cheer up! I like you just the way you are." Sarah hugged her Lucario, which seemed to help his mood. "Anyways, all these stones are amazing. Can you do anything with them besides using to evolve pokémon?"

Solvash looked stumped at this. "Um…Ah!" He handed his mother the leaf stone. "Take it, I read in a magazine that if you plant it in your garden it helps plants grow better."

"Ooh! Perfect!" Sarah pocketed the stone. "You've grown so smart since you left! I'm so proud!" She reached across the table and pinched Solvash's cheeks. She then pulled them apart like she did with Deimo earlier.

"Fraank roo, rom." Solvash said as best as he could before pulling away.

Sarah brightened as she thought of something. "Hey! You couldn't have used just Ciara during your journey, right? Why don't you show us your new partners?"

Solvash smiled brightly. "I thought you'd never ask! Come on, Ciara. To the backyard!" Solvash hopped off his chair and grabbed several cookies before rushing to the backyard door. Sarah did the same and almost childishly hurried to the door.

Deimo looked around, startled. "W-wait for me!" Deimo hopped down from the chair and chased after them.

Solvash opened the door and hurried outside with Ciara following close behind. Sarah was about to hurry after but stopped to pick up a trowel from a small table next to the door, then ran outside with Deimo behind her.

Solvash turned around and took a deep breath. "Ahh…the backyard. I miss the smell of the flowers."

"But what about Floaroma? That town smelled better to me." Ciara asked her trainer.

"Nope, this is better. Flowers grown at home always smell better." Solvash closed his eyes and took a few seconds to soak in the ambience of the expansive backyard. He then opened his eyes and turned towards his mother. "So, ready to see my partners, mom?"

"Just…a minute." Sarah answered. She was digging a small hole in the center of the backyard. And when she deemed it to be deep enough she took out the leaf stone Solvash had given her and dropped it in the hole. She covered it before facing Solvash. "Okay, ready!" She said cheerfully as she sat down on a lawn chair with Deimo standing beside her.

Solvash took a stance as he pulled 5 pokéballs from inside his jacket, 3 in one hand, 2 in the other. "Come out, everybody!" He yelled as he threw the pokéballs into the air. As each pokéball hit the ground a beam of white light issued forth from them. Each slowly formed into the shape of a pokémon before coalescing into a physical form. Each pokémon gave their distinctive cry before huddling around Solvash affectionately. Solvash laughed as he handed each pokémon a cookie, holding the last one for his pokémon that lacked hands.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my pokémon team! First up, is Saireima the Ampharos!" Solvash pushed forward a yellow rabbit-looking pokemon who was slowly, but happily, nibbling away at its cookie. As soon as it spotted Sarah and Deimo it dropped its cookie and hid behind Solvash, peering around his back with a blush. "I'm sorry, she's shy. Okay, Sai, you can go play now. It's okay." Saireima hurried over to the other pokémon and tried to hide behind them.

"And second! Runé, the Froslass!" Solvash waved over a pokémon which seemed to be dressed in a white kimono. She walked up to Sarah and shook her hand. "Froslass!" She then waved goodbye and skipped, or however a pokemon without legs skipped, back over to the other pokémon.

"Number three! Duo, the Gallade!" A relatively tall, green, pokémon detached itself from the group and faced Sarah and Deimo. It was wearing what appeared to be some sort of earpiece with a piece of glass or plastic protruding from it that covered his right eye. He struck a heroic pose before bowing and walking back to the others.

"Number four! Nox, the Umbreon!" Upon hearing its name, a black furred, four legged pokémon walked over to Sarah and sat on its haunches. Sarah petted him and he purred in response, his rings pulsing happily. He licked Sarah's hand before returning to Solvash, preferring to stay beside him instead of talking with the others.

"And last, but not least! Freya, the Flygon!" The green dragon flew over and gave a light hop, striking a pose, and flashed a 'V for victory' sign. It nuzzled Solvash before returning to her friends.

Solvash jumped at the sudden sound of clapping. He wouldn't have been so startled if it was his mother, but Sarah's hands weren't moving. Everyone turned, pokémon included, turned towards the door to the house. A figure stood in the doorway and behind him was a pokémon he had never seen before.

* * *

For those who don't know, culm is the name of the waste produced from washing and screening coal. It also includes the dust and small bits of coal that fall off. And now you know! And knowing is half the battle!

If anyone was curious as to what Deimo was saying during his torture it was, "What…are you doing!" And when it happened to Solvash: "Thank you, mom."

For those who are nit-picky, I know that, normally, the held item disappears when the pokémon evolves. But that doesn't make much sense in the real world right? So deal with it.

Pokémon © Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc.  
Story and characters © Me  
The idea of the Genetrix, Vongola, and Vinco pokémon © .com


End file.
